Talk:Winter Event 2006
I was curious if team present opening now counts toward the Toy Collector badge. - Snorii 07:21, 8 December 2006 (PST) :Most likely not, as it's still an interruptable click. No interruptable clicks count towards teams for badge credits. But there are hints in the patch notes that it will take a team of at least 5 opening presents to spawn the Winter Lords, so that right there will encourage some teaming for present opening. There is debate going on in the CoH boards as to whether the line in the patch notes refers to the GM Winter Lord or the Bosses of the Winter Horde, some of whom also are named Winter Lords. Likely we will not know until the event is again activated on Test tomorrow. - Sister Leortha 07:25, 8 December 2006 (PST) :: @.@ ookkkayy.. I think I know why they added Trucker.. there where about 50 of us trying to stay on top of it while ghost widow was floating next to it back when the event started testing on test server (<--- mew included). Now if they'll add a badge for the hot springs area... --Sleepy Kitty 10:13, 8 December 2006 (PST) A Couple Observations o.o first of all, wth! did they add new bugs just so we'd feel like we're getting a chance to get bughunter? anyway, the Capbuster and Bane of Dannan badges. They have bars villains side, but the bars have very strange text. The capbusters is the text for mentoring (Continue your mentoring) and the Bane is just ???. Also, the "RedCaps" are counting towards the capbuster badge. Snape is still a "Red Cap", for the normal faction, and when ever a "RedCap" goes underground to up is rank, he comes back as a "Red Cap" as well.. --Sleepy Kitty 00:59, 15 December 2006 (PST) Opening Presents Ok. Can someone personally confirm that the glowing presents give out Holiday Cheer, the temp power that you have to give away? That's what the article originally said. Last night I was running presents on several characters and got several Mystery Gifts (the one you open yourself), but no Cheer. So I changed the article. But I just realized that I never used up my original usage of Cheer on any of the toons, so even if the presents were giving it, I would not have seen it. So can anyone personally confirm having received Holiday Cheer instances from the presents? If so, then it looks like you can get both out of it. - Sister Leortha 09:06, 19 December 2006 (PST) :sorry, was suppost to be that they give out mystery gifts. o.o could have sworn thats what I had put on here and the presents page... btw, if someone hasn't already, they fixed the icon swap with mystery gift and holiday spirit. --Sleepy Kitty 11:41, 19 December 2006 (PST) Additional Week So sayith Lighthouse 22:35, 5 January 2007 (PST) : @.@ yeah... and I stayed up all night on the last night getting a couple more costumes unlocked... This of course means we can get more zones present locs now though.. and I had a plot for something else as well... :o.o anyone else notice that the Pocket-D map didn't revert? it still has the snowfields on it even though they're gone.. --Sleepy Kitty 03:54, 6 January 2007 (PST)